


Nothing Like Him

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bradford is not a great person, fenton & gandra are bi and dating each other, gyro is gay and dating fenton while being qpps with gandra, i need gandra redemption arc like i need air my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Gandra has been free from FOWL for a while now, and is living the life she never knew she wanted with her boyfriend. But does this mean she's forgotten the 16 years of evil she's experienced at the hands of one Bradford Buzzard? Not at all.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Nothing Like Him

Gandra usually wasn't the first one to wake. Fenton was the early riser between himself, Gandra, and Gyro. Gyro often slept well into the afternoon after a long night in the lab, while the other two liked to have their coffee together.

This morning, however, Gandra woke up in a panic. The dreams about FOWL wouldn't stop, but this one felt so real. She could almost hear Bradford telling her this new life was too good to be true, and that Fenton & Gyro didn't need or want her. She could almost feel him activating that damn switch, the one that immobilized her by turning off the nanobots in her bloodstream.

Gandra forced herself to wake up, the simple action of opening her eyes feeling much too complicated. She looked at the alarm clock.  _ 5:27. About half an hour before Fenton wakes up. _ Gandra couldn't possibly go back to sleep now. She snuck out of the bed as gently as possible, as to not disturb Fenton or Gyro.

Okay, so that just happened. What to do now? Gandra's heart was racing, practically threatening to jump out of her chest. She was sweating from head to toe and her limbs involuntarily trembled.

She decided to go upstairs. A previously unused room had been converted into a meditation room, in case she needed to calm her nerves. This was certainly one of those times.

Gandra sat cross legged on the floor, turning on a soothing piano track before closing her eyes.

_ Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. _ She told herself. 

Her mind immediately flashed back to the day she had been freed from FOWL, and how Fenton magically made her fear in that moment go away. That day, he held Gandra like there was no tomorrow. For the first time in her life, she felt loved.

The day she moved in with Fenton & Gyro. They cared so unconditionally for her, even after her disastrous past. Gandra was nearly driven to tears because everything felt like it would all be okay. Clearly, the two most important men in her life weren't going anywhere without her.

Then, a much different kind of happy thought. Gandra was only twelve years old. She had been on the streets fending for herself for far too long. At this point, Gandra had taken up pickpocketing strangers. Usually it worked, but the old man she tried to pickpocket this time noticed her.

_ The man tsked. "Haven't your parents taught you not to steal from people?" _

_ Gandra shook her head. "I don't have parents, sir. They're dead." _

_ "Do you live with anyone?" _

_ She shook her head once more. "No, sir. I belong to the streets of Duckburg." _

_ He offered a small smile, which seemed much more menacing to present day Gandra in her memories. "You don't have to." _

_ "Huh?" _

_ The man, who introduced himself as Bradford, put a hand on her shoulder. "Am I the only person that's reached out to you all these years? Because you're awfully young to be on your own." _

_ Gandra flinched at the gesture. "I-I guess I am. I don't like to draw attention to myself. But I'm fine, sir, really." _

_ "What you need is a great house and family. Tell me, child, what is your name?" _

_ "Gandra Dee, sir. That's all I know, along with the fact I'm twelve." _

_ He shook his head slowly, as if observing her. "How about you come with me, Gandra?" _

This was the day the living nightmare began. Gandra cringed a bit at the memory, turning up the piano track.

_ "What do you mean, you didn't get the Gizmosuit? Do you know how close you got to blowing our cover?" An angry Bradford was surely the most terrifying Bradford. _

_ "It wasn't my fault, sir! That stupid Beaks got in my way!" _

_ The man scoffed. "Fraternizing got in your way, is more like it. I'm disappointed, young lady. You've never failed me before. And you know where failure gets you in FOWL. Consider this a warning." Bradford got out the switch, striking fear into Gandra. _

_ "Anything but that! I-I'll scrub the house from top to bottom and paint it!" _

_ Bradford tsked. "You're getting off easy this time, you know. Seeing as this is your first failure and you are my daughter." _

_ "I'm not your daughter! That's what you've always told me!" Gandra didn't remember a thing beyond this. She didn't need to do any guesswork to realize that was when Bradford flipped the switch. _

Next thing Gandra knew, she was on the floor and nearly unable to move as she panted heavily.

"Querida?" She could've sworn that all too familiar voice was just in her head, but its owner started caressing her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Gandra felt a tear slide down her cheek. Just as suddenly as the first tear, many more came pouring down. "I don't know."

Fenton kissed some of the tears away. "I heard you screaming. What happened?"

She took a deep breath. "I've been having nightmares about him all week. I tried to calm myself down in here, but all it did was bring back memories. Ones where I couldn't move."

The duck gasped, gently grabbing her hand. "Nightmares _all_ _week_? You know you could've told me."

Gandra nodded softly, using Fenton as something to hold onto while sitting back up. Once she sat all the way up, she wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't want to bother you, honey. It always happens when you and Gyro are still asleep. Usually I just go right back to sleep, but this time I couldn't."

"If coming to me to calm yourself down would be 'bothering me', then please bother me whenever you want," He kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. "Sleep can always wait, but your wellbeing can't. I love you more than I could ever hope to tell you, Gandra."

She buried her face into Fenton's shoulder. "But what if I'll never stop being like him?"

Another kiss to the top of Gandra's head. "You never were like him, mi rayo de sol. You chose to be  _ you. _ That alone makes you much better than he could ever hope to be. You know what Gyro and I were talking about last week?"

Gandra responded by sniffling.

"We were talking about how proud we are of you. You've come so far these past few months, and we feel so lucky to be part of your journey. We'll see through to the very end and way beyond that, Gandra. You're kind, smart, funny, and always make me feel so loved. You are  _ the  _ most beautiful woman I've ever seen, inside and out. Nothing can or will change that."

She felt so overjoyed that she started giggling a little. "Damn, Fen. You've got to stop being the sweetest man in the world, it really makes me fall more in love with you."

"Maybe that's the goal," Fenton joked. "Is there anything you need?"

Gandra sat back up and pressed a feather light kiss to Fenton's beak. "Can we cuddle for a while? Right here, I don't want to be anywhere else right now."

"I don't want to be anywhere else either," He said before kissing her back. "I'm definitely not  _ going _ anywhere."

As the two laid on the floor, Gandra could only think of one thing. She loved this man with all her heart and soul, and nothing would be too tough to go through with him right there.


End file.
